villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Chaank Industries
Chaank Industries is a megacorporation and a group of an on-and-off minor villainous faction who then became victims of their once favortie weapons designer Jack Dante, the one of the two main antagonists of the 1994 British-Japanese sci-fi/horror film Death Machine. History What is known about Chaank is that they are designers of the world's most best defense systems which made them one of the most powerful companies on Earth. Most of these weapons were designed by Jack Dante, a brilliant but deranged engineer. He was known to illegally order supplies and stay out of board meetings, and often exhibits lewd and eccentric behavior. In the near future of 2003, people inside a diner were slaughtered by a malfunctioning Chaank supersoldier project codenamed Hardman. Only a waitress managed to survive before security experts led by John Carpenter deactivated it. The waitress told the newsreporters that it was the "man-machine" as she called, responsible for the deaths. Public outcry ensues and Hayden Cale is introduced as the company's investigating Chief Executive since after the recent death of the company's previous CEO, Bob Nicholson. Ridley, head of the board of directors, tries to cover things up. Cale demands immediate and full public disclosure. She also wants Dante, who developed Project Hardman, fired. No one seems to care about the situation, besides Dante himself, who takes an eerie interest in Cale. Cale later visits Dante in his workshop, wanting to know what he is secretly working on in Vault 10. He never submits progress reports and is far from cooperative, instead threatening Cale with knowledge on her personal info that he got by hacking. Ridley, who is scared of Dante, refuses to help. He tells Cale that her recently deceased predecessor took interest in Dante's work and soon had a deadly accident at the corporate headquarters. During the conversation Cale lifts Ridley's access card off of him so she can investigate on her own. At the same time a trio of stoner pacifist eco-warriors are planning to infiltrate the company's headquarters in order to destroy its digitally stored assets and put Chaank out of business. Somehow, Dante finds out that Cale has Ridley's card and confronts Ridley about it. He later kills the Chairman with a mysterious invention Carpenter calls Cale after finding Ridley's mutilated body which had an implanted life-sign transmitter. She investigates and finds out that whatever killed him came from the infamous vault 10. Taking matters in her own hands, she terminates Dante's employment and seals the vault. Dante is about to shoot her when the eco-warriors show up and take everyone hostage. They want access to the building's secure area in order to destroy the company's digital bonds, but Cale refuses to cooperate. Raimi, the leader of the gang, goes to their alternate plan to cut through the bulkhead leading to the containment area. Dante, sensing his chance, "helps" them by suggesting they cut through one of the vaults surrounding the containment instead, suggesting they start at vault 10. Once the vault is open, Dante jumps in and activates his invention, called The Warbeast (or Frontline Morale Destroyer), which promptly kills Weyland, one of the eco-warriors. Raimi flees, meeting up with Yutani and the subdued Cale and Carpenter. Dante broadcasts his demands over the monitor system, demanding that his employment be reinstated, and that Cale will be "interfacing with him on a regular basis". Raimi and Yutani cancel the operation and attempt to get out of the building, along with Carpenter and Cale. However, Carpenter and Yutani are killed by the pursuing Warbeast on separate occasions. Cale and Raimi escaped the Chaank building and the massacre inside. But the coproration's former employee Jack Dante was locked away with his favorite creation. It is assumed that these events damaged Chaank Industries financially, and led to even more bad publicity. Cale expressed her unwillingness to be a part of Chaank's business before locking Dante in the vault, suggesting that she is resigning. Members *Bob Nicholson (late CEO) *Hayden Cale (former CEO) *Jack Dante *John Carpenter *Junior Executive *Scott Ridley Category:Corporations Category:Businessmen Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Organizations Category:Movie Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Anti-Villain Category:Arrogant Category:On & Off Category:Wealthy Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Sophisticated Category:Dissolved Organizations